Save Game Error
Save game errors are errors which prevents the game from being saved. It can occur in The Sims 3 and The Sims Medieval as well as on the PlayStaion 2 games. It can also happen in The Sims, after almost every houses and lots in the neighborhood are bulldozed. __TOC__ List of errors #No save file information. #No active world. #The save path is empty. #Cannot save directory. #Cannot find the requested file. #Failed to create header record. #Failed to write header record. #Pre-save callback failure. #World file save failure. #Post-save callback failure. #No load/save manager found. #World file save failure. #Post-save callback failure. #No load/save manager found. #Open failure #Loose file copy failure #Other error. Sorry. See the 'readme' file for your games for additional information. Save Game Error Messages Fixing the errors When experiencing an error, try cancelling your Sim's actions and save again. The easiest way to fix this problem is to 'Save As' on a different game file each time instead of 'Save'. This also reduces the chance of losing the game due to file corruption and creates a backup of sorts. [Sims 3 The Sims 3 creates an automatic backup of your old saved game now, everytime you save your game normally. The error may be caused by overcrowding on a lot, which may be remedied by Editing the Town, moving the offending lot, then placing it back in its original location, thus resetting the lot. If the error persists, additional remedies may be needed, at the risk of the user. Users should be cautious when employing suggested remedies, as altering files may possibly cause irreversible damage to a saved game file or to the game itself. It is highly encouraged that the user make a backup of their data before attempting to fix the problem using any suggested solutions. If you don't want to update The Sims 3, a quick fix for the saving issue can be simply traveling overseas and then saving your game. World Adventures Error 12, 13, or 16 specifically were widely encountered after installing The Sims 3 World Adventures. The bug is officially known as "Error code 16 bug" by EA. The errors were due to a change in the file structure used to store saved games. Version 1.7 came out fixing this problem and 1.8 added an auto recovery prompt to recover save games previously corrupted. EA has supplied a solution for restoring corrupted saved game filesI get Error 12, 13, or 16 when I try to save files in The Sims 3 or The Sims 3 World Adventures. How do I fix this? at thesims3.com.. In Consoles In the PS2, Nintendo GameCube and PSP games, Save errors can happen. Usually this happens if the memory card is removed, if the memory card does not have enough space or if there is something wrong with the memnory card or if there is no memory card inserted. Should the card be removed, the original Sims data would then be corrupted. Save Errors can occur on the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 though it's less likely for it to happen on newer consoles due to large storage space. However, The Sims 3 or The Sims 3 Pets can cause it should the Xbox 360 storage device or PS3's hard drive not have enough space to save the files. See also *Save game error at The Sims Wiki *Load game error *Game Freeze *Game Crash References Category:The Sims 3 Category:Glitches Category:World Adventures Category:Lists Category:Corrupted Category:The Sims Medieval Category:The Sims 3 glitches